


Needful

by sharkie335



Series: The 'ful series [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Double penetration (one hole), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body was craving the pain and pleasure that John could give him, and he knew that John was right - he'd be much calmer and able to think if they played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needful

Rodney slammed his hand against the console in frustration. "It should work. Why won't it fucking work?" He didn't bother to guard his tongue, knowing that he was alone, only to jump, startled, when Colonel Sheppard answered from behind him.

"Problems?"

He turned in place, putting his back to the computer equipment. "You startled me, Colonel."

"John. And I could tell." The expression on Sheppard's face was predatory, and Rodney swallowed painfully. Ronon melted out of the shadows behind Sheppard, and Rodney relaxed. Sheppard wouldn't try anything in front of the caveman.

"_Colonel_, I have work to do." He'd tried to explain to Sheppard once that he couldn't call him John while he was working. It was too distracting, making him think of things that had no business in the lab. Sheppard hadn't failed to try to get him to change his mind, even times like this when they were off-planet.

Sheppard moved right up into his personal space. "It's _John_, Rodney. And I think it's time for a break."

Swallowing again, Rodney fought the urge to lean up against that body, letting him support him. "I can't take a break. I haven't gotten the information we need yet, and the database suggests that we should be able to get the location of at least three ZedPMs."

John's hand settled firmly onto the back of Rodney's neck, and against his will his head dipped submissively. Christ, that felt good. It had been at least two weeks since he and John had been able to play. The sound of Ronon chuckling brought him back to himself with a thump. "You were right, Sheppard. He really is very pretty when he's quiet."

He opened his mouth to argue, only to have John squeeze his neck in warning. He clamped his mouth shut again and just glared at Ronon instead of shredding him with his wit, like he wanted to. Ronon laughed again, and then when John looked over his shoulder at him, faded into the background once more.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough. You're going to take a break now. The only choice you get is whether or not I send Ronon on a patrol while I... relax you, so that you can think more clearly." John's face was serious, and Rodney felt the familiar clench in his stomach - a mix of fear and excitement.

"Colonel, we can't. We're offworld!"

"On a planet that's completely unpopulated, and the largest animal we've seen has been the Pegasus equivalent of a _squirrel_. You need this; you know it as well as I do. But if you're determined to be stubborn, all you have to do is say one word. You know that."

Rodney tried to make his mouth form the word red, but he couldn't. His body was craving the pain and pleasure that John could give him, and he knew that John was right - he'd be much calmer and able to think if they played. They weren't due for a check in for another four hours. That would give them plenty of time for it.

It would even give him a chance for a nap.

He stared past John's shoulder at Ronon. "Do you really want me to agree to having Ronon here?" He was proud of the fact that his voice didn't break when he asked.

John's hand slid around his neck till he was holding Rodney's chin, forcing him to meet John's eyes. "You don't get to question why I do what I do. You know the rules. Now, answer my question - does he stay or does he go?"

Rodney's eyes dipped to the floor, and he practically whispered. "He can stay."

When John released his chin, it was so sudden that Rodney nearly fell over. "Strip now." Rodney took a minute to make sure that the computer was disconnected from the console, then started to shrug out of his vest. Ronon stepped forward again, and Rodney flushed under the earnest regard of both sets of eyes. His hands never faltered, though, as he unbuttoned and unzipped and untied and stepped out of his clothes, leaving him naked and blushing.

He wanted nothing more than to cover himself, but instead he laced his fingers together on the back of his neck. That got him a brief smile from John, and he smiled back.

He was already more relaxed than he'd been five minutes earlier. Then John stepped to one side and pointed outside. "Go to the jumper, Rodney."

Rodney almost balked, because walking outside naked was new, but one look at John's face made him realize that there was no way that he'd accept it. And while he knew that John was going to hurt him, he wasn't in the right mindset yet. Squaring his shoulders, he started walking.

It didn't take him long to see that John and Ronon had gotten ready for this, because the path was clear of anything that he might step on, and when he got to the jumper, there were blankets down on the floor, with ties attached to the benches. He swallowed hard and went to his knees.

Ronon came to a stop right in front of him, while John circled behind him. When John's hand landed on his neck, he let his eyes flutter shut and relaxed into the touch. He could smell the leather of Ronon's pants, feel the warmth on his face from his bulk, and something brushed his face. Curious, he opened his eyes again, to realize that Ronon's erection was right in front of him. The man was certainly... proportional.

John's voice came in his ear. "Suck him, Rodney. Show him what a good boy you are." Rodney closed his eyes again and opened his mouth. Ronon guided his cock into his mouth, and Rodney started to slowly bob his head, taking a little more on each downstroke.

There was no way that he was going to be able to take all of Ronon's cock in his mouth, but he certainly could try. He worked hard, trying to swallow as much as he could, John's words ringing in his ears all the while. "Such a good boy. You suck cock like a pro, should make you spend all your time on your knees, pleasuring whoever I tell you to. Only let you give your mouth a break when I take your ass. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Rodney hummed his agreement, and Ronon thrust in deep at that, making him choke and his eyes water. He jerked back, but immediately went back to licking and sucking, trying to make John proud of him. Ronon was breathing heavily, thrusting into his mouth erratically, and inwardly, Rodney was smiling in triumph. He'd done that; he'd brought Ronon right to the edge like that.

He was so proud of himself; he was completely unprepared for the hand in his hair, pulling him back and off Ronon's cock. He whimpered at the pain, but didn't try to fight it. "Not yet. Ronon's gonna take your ass, Rodney, and you're going to beg for it. I don't think you're to that point yet, are you?"

He whimpered again at the thought of being split open by Ronon's cock, but shook his head as far as he could. He braced himself, but John's hand landing on his cheek still made him wince, and the follow up backhand was worse. Intellectually, he knew that John wasn't hitting him hard - he wouldn't want to have to explain marks left on Rodney to Carson - but it still stung and made his eyes prickle with tears that he wouldn't shed.

When he had blinked his eyes clear, he could see the smirk firmly in place on John's face. "Stubborn bitch." He was shoved sideways, and had to put out an arm to break his fall. Before he could recover his balance, John and Ronon had his hands and were tying them in place, so that the only position he could take was on his hands and knees.

His breathing was coming hard and fast as he tried to guess what John was going to do to him next. Having Ronon here was throwing him off his stride, making it more difficult for him to fall into the headspace where the pain was welcome, necessary. Instead, there was the racing of his heart, and the sounds of his panting breath. He closed his eyes, but the darkness was scary, especially with no one touching him.

There was a whistling sound, and then a burning pain lanced through his ass. He jerked, hands tightening into fists. Turning his head, he saw John pulling back with a switch, and then there was another stripe of pain across his cheeks. "Oh, fuck. Please, John, stop! It's too much!"

John hit him a third time, then crouched down and took Rodney's face in his hand, turning it so that it pulled painfully on his neck. "It's not too much unless I say it is. I'm going to warm your pretty ass fast and hard, make you mewl and cry. When I untie your wrists, you're going to be willing to _crawl_."

Rodney wanted to argue, to plead, but it wouldn't do any good. Instead, he set his chin, determined not to give John the satisfaction. He could take this. Besides, the places that John had hit had warmed and were throbbing pleasantly. John stood back up, and Rodney closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as the switch whistled and came down, over and over again.

It hurt; god, how it hurt, but Rodney could take this. He'd taken worse for John before. A hand tangled in his hair, turning his head, and as the whipping continued, Ronon kissed him. His tongue forced Rodney's mouth open, and his tongue stroked in possessively. There was a pause, and John said, in a voice that choked, "God, that's hot. Feel it, Ronon? Feel how he opens to you?"

A little voice in Rodney's head objected to being talked about like this, but the rest of Rodney was too lost in the conflicting feelings of his body to be able to respond in any sort of way. His ass burned and itched, and he was still being kissed breathless, and he didn't know what he would have said even if he'd had the air to say anything.

Someone's hand stroked over his ass, pressing on what were clearly welts, and Rodney tried to suck in a breath, but it was hard to do with Ronon still kissing him. Instead, he whimpered. Ronon finally released him, and Rodney let his head drop to hang between his shoulders as he tried to breath. He pulled hard on the ropes attaching him to the seat of the jumper, and when it held, he relaxed more.

A hand slid under him, finding a nipple and pinching tightly. Rodney moaned, eyes still shut as the _pleasurepain_ washed through him. Another hand, larger and warmer, traced a path down his spine and feathered out over one ass cheek, squeezing and making Rodney jump. Ronon's voice rumbled above him. "He's pretty like this, Sheppard. Will he let you do anything?"

"I haven't found anything that'll make him safeword. Lots of things that make him beg and plead for me to stop, though, not that I do." Ronon's thumb pressed against Rodney's entrance, and then popped through. Dry, the invasion burned, and Rodney whimpered again. "What's that, Rodney? You like this?"

"Hurts," said Rodney, squirming. He wasn't sure whether he was trying to move to take more or get away, but the hand on his chest twisted his nipple just then, and he moaned, arching into it.

He could hear movement, then felt the leather of Ronon's pants press tight against his burning ass. He pressed back eagerly, trying to feel Ronon's cock, whining when Ronon pulled away. "You haven't begged, McKay. Sheppard told you that you'd have to beg for my dick."

Rodney bit his lip, trying to keep the words locked behind his lips. He'd be damned if he was going to give Conan the satisfaction of begging. Ronon chuckled, a dirty sound, and Rodney thought for a moment that it might just be easier to give in. Then Ronon's hand fell on his ass, harder than John ever spanked him, and he gave a shout. That _hurt_, especially over the welts left from the switch.

The swats started coming, swift and steady, and Rodney started to beg. "Please stop, please. I'll be good, I promise. So good for you, do anything you want, just please stop!"

John leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You're so hot, Rodney. Such a good boy. When we're ready, Ronon's going to fuck your sweet ass, and you're going to prove what a good ride you are. You want that, don't you, Rodney? Want it so badly, right down in the pit of your stomach. Want to show Ronon what a dirty bitch you are, don't you?" Rodney was sobbing and harder than he ever remembered being, between the spanking that never seemed to stop and John's whisper. He didn't know if he could form words anymore. "You remember the rules, don't you? You don't come until I say, and that won't happen till I'm sure I've hurt you enough."

He released Rodney's nipple and traced light fingers down Rodney's quivering stomach, then wrapped them around the base of Rodney's dick. Rodney keened, trying to rock his hips, but the grip was too tight for him to move much at all.

Suddenly, the spanking stopped, and Rodney cried out at the lack. "Please, fuck me. One of you fuck me, please, please, oh, please?" He no longer cared about his dignity. All he cared about what getting filled by one of them.

John laughed and then all the hands that were touching him, stopped. Frantic, Rodney opened his eyes, just in time to see John untying him from the side of the jumper. Afraid that John was going to stop entirely, afraid that he'd done something wrong, Rodney came up on his knees, keeping his eyes down, and said, "I'm sorry, John. Please don't stop?"

"Don't stop what, Rodney? Don't stop fucking you? Or don't stop hurting you?"

"Either. Both. Just please? I'm a good boy. You told me I'm a good boy!" Agitated, Rodney was rocking in place.

He was so focused on what he was feeling that he didn't even notice what Ronon was doing until he said, "McKay."

It took almost more than Rodney had to turn his head, only to see Ronon sitting on one of the benches, cock sticking up lewdly from his lap. "You want my cock, McKay?"

With another glance at John to make sure that this was okay, Rodney moved a little closer. "Yes, please, Ronon. I - I want it."

Ronon grinned and handed him a tube of lubricant. "Prepare yourself."

The blush was sudden and all encompassing - he could feel it moving down over his chest and stomach. He could do this, no matter how embarrassing it was. Taking the tube, he squeezed a small amount out on his fingers and started to slide one into his hole. He hissed at the intrusion, but another glance at Ronon's dick from the corner of his eye made it clear that he was going to need to stretch himself thoroughly or this was going to _hurt_.

Then again...

He'd barely adjusted to one finger before he slid another into place, and turned them, trying to make sure that he was thoroughly slick, before pulling them back out. Adding more lube, he leaned forward to spread it on Ronon's cock. Ronon groaned, and leaned back into the side of the jumper, then patted his lap. "Get up here, McKay. You're going to ride my cock."

Moving pulled on the welts on Rodney's ass, making him hiss as he stood. It took him a minute to figure out what to do, and then he knelt straddling Ronon's legs. Ronon gripped his hip in one large hand and held his cock steady with the other, and Rodney slowly slid down, whimpering as he was split open by Ronon's dick. The stretch was painful, but in good ways, and Rodney ignored the tears running down his face as he moved.

Ronon indulged his need to adjust, his hands roaming freely over Rodney's body, pinching and squeezing. Long before Rodney felt ready to move, Ronon's fingers locked on his nipples and pulled, forcing Rodney to rise up, then pushed him back down. Skin caught on skin and pulled, making Rodney sob and beg for more time to adjust. Ronon ignored him, and then John was there, pressed against Rodney's back. "Shush, now. You can take him, you know you can. We're going to see just how much your hole can take today."

Before Rodney could figure out what that meant, he felt John's fingers at his hole, tracing where he was stretched around Ronon's dick. Their touch was gentle and slick, and some part of Rodney knew that meant that John had put lube on them, but he couldn't figure out why, until one started a slow slide in.

Ronon gasped and held Rodney still, apparently distracting himself from the sensation by twisting and pinching Rodney's nipples. The finger retreated, then returned with another, and Rodney's silence broke. "I can't - can't take any more. Please, John, it hurts, so badly."

The fingers slid in slowly, deep, and then pulled back a little, only to set up a steady rhythm next to Ronon's cock. "You'll take it because I said you will, Rodney. I know it hurts, and it's going to hurt more before we're done, but you can take it. Would you like to know what I have planned?"

Part of Rodney wanted to say no, because if he didn't know, then he couldn't get scared. But his traitorous mouth opened itself and said, "Please?"

John laughed, like he knew what Rodney was thinking. "I'm going to stretch your pretty little hole around Ronon until I think you're loose enough, and then you're going to take both of us." Rodney whimpered at the thought of both cocks in him, stretching him painfully wide, but John wasn't done yet. "Next time the two of us play, you're going to spend it with your ass in my lap, me stretching you until I can fit my whole hand inside of you. As much as you love getting fucked, you'll probably love it. And hell, even if you don't, I'll still do it."

Rodney's hands clenched on Ronon's shoulders, trying to keep from hyperventilating at the very idea. He'd fantasized about being fisted, but he never thought it would actually happen. Then there was a sharp flare of pain, and Rodney realized that John had added another finger - that he was taking Ronon's cock and half John's hand, and he could probably handle the whole thing, and that made him relax.

"That's it, Rodney. Such a good boy. Almost ready for my cock in there, and then once we've both come, I'll let you come. Would you like that?" Since Rodney's cock was _aching_ with a desperate need to come, he sobbed and nodded. "You know what I'm waiting for, Rodney. I can't fuck you till you ask nicely."

It took energy that Rodney didn't have but he managed to gather some together to say, "Please, John, fuck me."

"It's going to hurt, but you want that, don't you?" John's fingers were moving faster, deeper, and Rodney couldn't keep his hips still, pressing down in an effort to get more.

"Yes, please, hurt me," he said, and then nearly cried when John pulled his fingers free. His ass ached with need, and when John pressed on his back, he went forward willingly.

He could feel John shifting around behind him, and then there was blunt pressure against his hole. He took a deep breath and bore down, trying to ignore the way that it made Ronon groan. The head of John's cock popped in, and he screamed. It _hurt_, and he nearly safeworded right then, except that while he'd been screaming, John had slid in deeper and wrapped his arms around Rodney and was shushing him. "You're doing so well, Rodney. _Such_ a good boy."

Rodney clung to John's arm, holding tight as Ronon started to move again. He felt full to bursting, little bursts of fireworks going off right behind his eyes with every deep thrust. As the pain receded, pleasure taking its place, he relaxed his grip on John, and then John was moving as well, and all Rodney could feel was pleasure, with just enough pain to add spice to it.

Ronon was grunting, hands digging into Rodney's hips as he pushed up over and over. Suddenly, he froze, coming hard, and Rodney felt proud - he'd done that, he'd made Ronon come like that. John thrust two or three more times, and then he came as well, and Rodney tightened around him, trying to hold him in place, wanting to keep that feeling of being full for just a minute more.

But John's hand was sliding down over Rodney's stomach, taking his cock in a tight grip. "You can come now," he said, stripping Rodney's cock ruthlessly.

It didn't take much, just a few strokes, and then Rodney was coming hard enough to see stars. By the time he came back to himself, both Ronon and John had slipped free of his body, and once he could move, John gently helped him lie down on the floor of the jumper and curled around him, holding him tightly as he shook, whispering that he'd done well, so very well.

Rodney was surprised when Ronon wrapped himself around his back, holding him just as tightly as John, and between the two of them he drifted off slowly, knowing that they'd keep him safe until he woke. Just as he dove under, he heard Ronon ask, "So, you ever gonna let McKay fuck you, Sheppard?"

Even though he wanted to know the answer to the question, sleep grabbed him and dragged him under.


End file.
